


50 ways to say goodbye

by PharaohZeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 au per chapter, A different au every chapter, Angst, But I still hope you'll enjoy it, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Established Relationship, Help, Lance suffers a hella lot, Langst?, M/M, Minor Hunay, Or at least suffer, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry for the typos, The only characters that appear in all chapters are Keith n Lance, Voltron au, i'm not even sure what i'm doing, it's like, klangst, minor shallura, this is lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: More like 50 ways to kill the red paladin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my hw, I'm really sorry for the typos.

Lance loved this. 

He was in the beach, at night, he had Keith sitting on his lap, shirt less, kissing him passionately, and he got the shorter boy to moan into his mouth when he tugged softly his raven mullet. 

He had met Keith at the University when they entered. At first they didn't get along that well, but now, after like 3 years of knowing each other, Pidge's prediction had been true. 

They're first kiss had been awkward, but romantic nonetheless, it was in their first date, they had gone to a lonely part of the park, and under an majestic willow Keith had dragged him down to crash their mouths together. 

Now, they had done a lot more than just kiss. 

"I love you, you know that right? " Lance whispered when they broke the kiss for air. 

"I know, and I love you too, Lance" Keith smiled and tangled his fingers in Lance's dark brown hair. 

"Keith" they turned to look at the girl standing there. 

"What are you doing here? " Keith asked with an almost angry tone. 

"I can't believe this, you cheated on me, with a stupid latin guy? " she put her hands on her hair in distress. 

"We have nothing Nyma, and you haven't answer my question" he had his hands on Lance's shoulders. 

"I am your fiancé " she glared at him with glazy eyes. 

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Keith was the youngest son of a rich an antique family. 

"We aren't, I never agreed to this and you know it" he tightened his grip on Lance's shoulder "so could you please leave us alone? "

"But Keith, I love you, we are meant for each other" she was almost unheard since it came out as a whisper and let herself fall on the sand, sobbing. 

"Keith" Lance whispered to his boyfriend and the mentioned sighted. 

Keith stood and walked to Nyma, kneeling in front of her, he put a hand onher shoulder and softly said. 

"Nyma, I, I'm sorry but you have to understand, I don't feel the same as you, at least not for you" she looked at him, he turned his gaze at Lance with an uncomfortable shy little smile on his face "but for Lance"

"I, I understand now"

"Wow thank y" before being able to finish his sentence she added. 

"If I can't have you" she looked for something in her bag "no one can" 

Next thing Lance heard was a gun, and the next he saw was the bullet that went through Keith's head and he fell on the sand, blood on his face. 

The next thing he felt, the pain in his neck as he screamed Keith's name. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor...

Since Keith's parents died he lived with his older brother Lotor. 

Since his parents died, Keith hadn't been the same. He became more quiet, more reclusive, he lost more and more self esteem as time went by. 

Shiro, Keith's cousin, noticed this, and grew worried with time, he was sure Lotor had something to do with this, but he couldn't prove nothing and Keith refused to talk. 

But everything started changing when Keith met Lance, a loud and obnoxious Cuban Boy, presented by Matt's sister, Katie, also known as Pidge. 

Shiro was happy to see the positive changes Lance brought to his beloved cousin, specially since they started dating, Lotor didn't seem happy with this thought. 

Shiro isn't sure what happened, he will blame himself for not doing more before for the rest of his life. 

It was a fresh night of autumn when Lance called him panic present in his voice. 

"Shiro!  Keith called me asking for help!  I don't know what's going on there, but I know is something really bad!  I'm on my way to Keith's house, please meet me there!  I have a really bad feeling"

"I'll see you there" was the only thing he said, and raced to his cousins house. 

When he arrived the door was open, Hunk was at the entrance calling to the 911 crying and trembling. 

The door was open and he could hear someone crying. He could never forget what he saw. 

Keith was face down on the floor, the house was a mess, there was blood everywhere, especially where Keith was. Kneeled at Keith side was Lance crying and calling for him, shaking uncontrollably. 

Shiro was unable to move, he stared at them for God knows how long;  he was brought to the crushing reality by the sound of the police arriving and taking them away from the scene. 

Lance screamed and crying, he fought out of the officers hands to return to where Keith's body lied. 

If only he had done something earlier. 


	3. Chapter 3

Altea and Galra,  the second two most important families in the kingdom of Arus. 

Lance was the youngest son of the Altea family and Keith the youngest of Galra, their nemesis. 

They met at a party in the Holt's household, they we're celebrating the 17the birthday of the youngest of the siblings, Pidge. 

Hunk, the only son of the kings of Arus was enjoying the party with his fiancé, Shay the youngest daughter of the kings of Balmera, and his childhood friend Lance, when Pidge came and introduced the brothers Keith and Shiro, omitting, of course, mentioning the surnames of the presents, so yeah, Lance and Keith had already fallen in love when they discovered their surnames and the curse that came with them. 

With the help of their friends they kept the romance a secret, till Lotor the eldest of the three Galra brothers discovered it, needless to say the families weren't happy. 

And just as spected they decided to scape, both we're suppose to fake their deads, or at leats that was Lance's plan, here's where miscommunication sealed their fates. 

When the boys romance was discovered Lance was sent to study out of town and Keith was being forced to get ready to marry count Sendak of a far away town. 

Lance had sent a letter explaining his plan to Keith, but someone changed it, erasing the part where he explained the plan, just living the place, day and time they should meet. 

So when Keith arrive at founded Lance's body everything went down, he didn't think much his action. 

He took the family dagger he always carried and stabbed himself. The dagger piercing his broken heart. 

"Soon I'll be with you Lance" he smiled to himself and fell at his beloved side. 

Needless to say what happened when Lance woke up to find the love of his live dead next to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith and Lance met at the theatre, like most everyone who worked and lived there. 

Keith came from a farmer family at the southern area, he had the strength to carry stuff from place to place and take care of what happened at the top of the stage. 

Lance on the other hand came from a trader family and was the best dancer there, he even taught the newbies. 

They worked there long before the theatre was bought by Zarkon and Sendak from Thace, it was then when Allura's singing talent was discovered, and the accidents started happening. 

It was the Opera Phantoms fault, everybody knew it, somehting happened every time it was done something that didn't please the entity. 

It happened when they where presenting a comedy, against what the Opera Phantom had said they gave Haggar the principal role instead of Allura.

Lance, as most everyone was in the backstage, when horrified gasps and screams were heard. 

Someone of the stage came crying and bumped into Lance. 

"Oh my god, Lance, it's horrible, I'm so sorry, Lance" she had her hands on her mouth

Lance didn't wait for more, he sprinted to the stage even if the others yelled for him to come back. 

Keith was there, hanging, rope around his neck, and as his eyes landed on him, his legs gave under him completely, and a heartbreaking scream filled the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Love was not a sin, loving someone who had galra genes was no only a sin, it was almost a crime.

And Lance was guilty. 

No one likes Galras, except of course Lance McLain, elder son of a noble family's of planet altea. 

And of course Lance had his own galra. 

Galras were war prisioners usually, some were slaves, other lived a poor free life in the dark alleys of Altean, hiding from the world. 

Keith was a galra halfling, son of a noble man and a maid of other species, so not even galras liked him that much. He was given as a gift to the McLain family, soon becoming something between a pet and a servant of the eldest of 3 siblings. 

Against what he expected, Lance had treated him nice, asking what he wanted and how he felt about everything, even if that make others give him the stink look. 

His parents had confronted him several times about how he treated the galra boy, but Lance didn't listen to the words they said. 

Lance didn't really care if he lost everything he had because of someone discovering his love affair with the galra boy, he cared what would happen to the boy tho. 

Keith didn't care what happened to him, he just didn't want Lance to loose everything because of him, but he could do nothing when he felt the tanned altean boy hands caressing him, he would always give up to the soft kisses and love words his master had for him. 

Keith knew, he knew somehow it would all come to an end, one way or another, he didn't expected this thought. 

It was because they had forgotten to lock the door, an altean maid had come in without knocking, they were just getting started. 

Lancr was on top of Keith, his waist being hugged by Keith's legs, Keith's hands caressing his hair and back, he had a hand on Keith's cheek, the other trying to strip Keith of his shirt in a really slow pace. When they heared the maid gasp. They looked at her terror in their eyes and she ran away as fast as she could, ignoring Lance screaming to her to stop. 

That marked the end. 

Lance parents knew that if they just threw Keith away Lance would go out looking for him, just as he had done many times when they threw away stuff Lance really liked. So that was not an option. 

Blaming him of crime that didn't even happened was easy, why?  Because it was the word of a galra against an altean, as simple as that, they didn't even need a judge, just to tell the authority and they would get rid of the nuisance. 

There were no galra in jail, why?  

Because they didn't want to keep them, so all galra that was accused of a crime was sentenced to dead. 

 Lance knew this, in his planet galra were worse than murderers, they were nothing, they had no value, no rights,  no nothing. 

Lance had been locked in a bathroom by his parents, he kicked the door, punched and yelled with all he had, he yelled the promise that if something happened to Keith his family would pay the price. 

Keith was blindfolded, panic rising his heartbeat, rope keeping him immobile, he could hear anything and that was driving him insane.  He didn't know what was going on, he just knew that this was it, the end of everything, he would never wee Lance, the one who showed him nothing more than kindness and love, ever again and that broke his heart. 

And all of this because he was partially galra. 

He heard something move and a voice. 

Then he heard footsteps, loud and fast approaching. 

Then he heard Lance. Then a shotgun. 

He felt pain as something went through his chest, he fell,  someone took of whatever covered his eyes, Lance was there with him, tears on his eyes. 

"Keith" his name came out as shaky whisper "I'm so sorry"

Keith tried to speak, but couldn't, his vision was getting foggy, he couldn't breath properly, everything was disappearing till he couldn't see the beautiful deep blue of Lance's eyes anymore. 

And before he was completely unconscious he heard Lance's beautiful voice. 

"I love you, Keith"


	6. Chapter 6

They landed in a galra free planet, Shiro, Lance and Keith were exploring the area. 

They had his helmets, outer space mode, till Allura told them it was a human friendly environment. 

The place looked like a forest. 

"Hey Allura, why aren't here any Galra basement? " Keirh asked 

"This might be a human friendly environment, but the air of this planet is poisonous for galra" she explained 

"Wait, Allura, why didn't you tell us before?  My boyfriend here is hf galra, remember? " Lance snapped 

"The galra die instantly when breathing a little bit of this air, and remember Keith's also half human, if it was dangerous for him he would already be showing symptoms of anything" 

"Don't worry Lance I'm fine"

"No, babe, I'll worry for you, that's my job as your boyfriend"

"And mine as his brother" added Shiro

Keith blushed "don't worry I'm fine"

"If you feel something, anything tell us and we'll return to the castle, OK? " Shiro smiled fondly at him

"Yes dad" said Keith mockingly

They walked for what felt like hours, Keith started to feel tired, too tired to be good. 

"Lance? " he had stopped walking 

"Yes babe? "

"I don't feel "before he could end the sentence he curled up on himself, covered his mouth on coughed. 

Instantly Lance was at his side, Keith looked at his hand once he stopped coughing, there was blood,  he could hear Lance speaking fast but he couldn't understand anything, someone activated the space mode of his helmet and then someone, he supposed Lance, was carrying him, running. 

Keith was tossed into a healing pod, everyone was there. 

Shiro was trying to calm Lance down, but pretty much failing. 

Lance had yelled at Allura, then proceeded to blame himself. 

Keith stayed in the pod for a week. 

"The pod's not helping" sadness evident in Coran's voice "the poison is still harming Keith's body, but won't kill him since he's in the pod"

"What can we do? " Shiro looked at his little brother in the pod. 

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do, even in the pod he'll die in maybe a couple of weeks, or days, outside the pod it would take minutes, we are just torturing him by keeping him there"

"We can't just give up! " Lance voice came out an octave higher. 

"I'm very sorry Lance, but there's nothing we can do except maybe give him a fast, painless death" Coran explained. 

"But! "

"Lance, please, you heared Coran" Shiro stopped him "this is the least we can do for him"

The next morning Keith was tossed out ofthe pod, falling on Lance's arms, eyes barely open, barely conscious. 

"L, Lance? " his voice was hoarse and soft, barley audible.

"Hey, babe" he tried to smile "how are you feeling? "

"Not very good?  I'm just too tired" he wasn't moving, he couldn't. 

"You want to sleep?  I'll take you to your room" Lance carried him bridal style. 

Keith was on his bed, Lance laying beside him. 

It is said that when you die, your hearing is the last sense you loose, and if that's true Lance won't let his sobs be the last thing Keith hears. So he whispers to his ears 'I love you' again and again until he noticed Keith wasn't breathing anymore, his face was paler and colder and he broke down, then he's dragged away by Shiro, who had been waiting outside the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

'How are you doing over there? ' asked Lance. 

'If I don't count that I almost had a panic attack then fine' replied Keith flatly. 

Lance had gone to visit his family that weekend, Keith decided to stay at their apartment even if he had a phobia of staying completely alone. 

'Want me to go over there and console you?' said Lance almost mockingly. 

'No, you should enjoy your time with your family'

'It would be more enjoyable if SOMEONE hadn't preferred staying at home alone with he's phobia' Lance said salty. 

'Maybe next time then'

'Not maybe, you're absolutely coming with me next time' he stated and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Keith chuckle 'But really, are you sure you're fine being alone? '

'At day is not that bad and at night I can call you, right? I mean I won't need to lock my self in the bathroom as long as I can hear your voice'

'THAT is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to  me, please say it again'

'Say what again? ' he would easily picture Keith smug face that moment. 

'That thing about my voice'

 'I don't remember saying anything about your voice' he replied not so innocently. 

'Please babe, wait is this pay off for that one time' since Keith didn't say a thing Lance continued talking 'Let me remember you that I was WAY too drunk and of course not able to remember a single thing'

'But you didn't just forgot it you totally denied it ever happened! ' said Keith. 

'I'm sorry okay? I was young, stupid and denying my crush on you' 

Keith laughed but it suddenly stopped. 

'Lance' he whispered 'I think someone is in the apartment' he sounds worried. 

'Wha' Keith interrupted

'I left my knife on your desk and it isn't there anymore'

'Keith get out of there' he could hear Keith walked at the other side of the phone. 

'Lance, the doors are locked and I can't find the keys'

'Go hide Keith'

'I can fight' Keith trying to not sound like he was freaking out. 

'No if you're having a panic attack, Keith I need you to HIDE, hide and then message me, I'm calling 911' Keith breathed out a shaky yes and hung the phone. 

Once Lance had called 911 he proceeded to bite his nails and stare at his phone waiting for Keith's message. He felt a bit relieved when he finally received it. 

-I'm in the closet- 

Lance sighed.

-Lance I think I'm going to have a panic attack -

-Breath, the cops are on their way- 

-Not helping, just tell about anything, distract me-

-k? Well, yesterday I went to the mall with Glenda and while she went to the restroom these girls started hitting on me so when Glenda came out and saw what was going on she smiled at them and told them about how gay I am for you-

-Good to know there's someone I can trust there - 

-Are you implying you don't trust me? -

-No, I'm implying there's someone there to protect what's mine -

 -How are you doing there? -

-Don't ask, just keep messaging me random stuff so I can stay calm-

-Oh yeah I bought you a gift, I'm not telling you what it is because I don't want to ruin the surprise because más te vale recibirme con abrazo mañana en la mañana cuando llegue-

-Lance stop!  You're texting in spanish and it's freaking me out-

-Sorry! It's just that I'm worried-

-I know you speak spanish when you're starting to freak out, so please stop it it's freaking me out too-

-Sorry babe-

The phone marked that Keith was writing for a couple of minutes, Lance messaged Keith but it kept saying that Keith was writing, now Lance was freaking out, why was Keith taking so damn much to write a simple reply? 

Lance's eyes stunk with tears, if Keith didn't reply in the next minute he was going to have a panic attack. 

Finally Keith stopped writing. 

But instead of a text Lance received a photo, when it finally downloaded and Lance saw it he dropped the phone from the shock, his body started shaking violently y tears rolled down his face. 

In the photo Keith was inside the open closet, his knife inserted on his chest, a kitchen knife on his head and other on his stomach, there was a little pool of blood and on Keith's hair was a gift ribbon, as if it was a present for Lance.

Lance threw up before he fainted. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lance and Keith got married on Arus, almost 2 years after that Keith had got pregnant, no one had expected that since for all they knew hybrids were infertile, that wasn't the case for human-galran hybrids. 

"LANCE" 

It had only been 5 months they were so not ready for this. They we're freeing a planet from the galra empire, this was supposed to not be happening. 

They couldn't just abort the mission, the galra army was on it's way there so they had to do it fast, not only because of the planet and it's people, but for Keith, who was in labor. 

"QUIZANK" Keith screamed, he couldn't think straight, no wait, he could think at all, he's mind was too clouded with pain and he needed Lance "CORAN JUST FUCKING CALL LANCE"

"My boy we need to take care of you first" Coran tried his best to stay calm. 

"I NEED HIM CORAN, PLEASE JUST CALL HIM"

"Coran what's going on in there? " asked Shiro when he noticed the yelling over the coms. 

"Keith is going to give birth, he's in labor" he tried to not show how worried he was, and failed a little. 

"WHAT" Lance shrieked. 

"LANCE COME HERE IN THIS FUCKING INSTANT" Keith ordered, tears streaming down his face and breathing irregularly. 

 "I've been trying to take Keith to another room and take care of him but he won't stop resisting" 

"Lance go return to the castle and take care of Keith" ordered Shiro. 

"You didn't need to say it, I'M ON MY WAY BABE"

"LANCE JUSY HURRY THE FUCK UP" he responded as he finally let Coran take him to another room. 

Lance almost jumped out of Red when he landed in the hangar, he ran, calling Keith's name until he heard his screams, when he entered the room he stayed on the entrance, paralyzed by the shock. 

There was too  much blood, Keith was twisting, crying and squeezing the bed sheets for dear life, Lance's brain took it's sweet time to process what he was seeing. 

Keith screaming his name brought him back to reality and he ran to his side. 

'Shush, babe I'm here, everything will be alright, you're doing great"

"Lance my boy you're finally here, I need you to calm Keith"

Lance nodded, trying to remember what to do. 

"Keith, babe, light of my life,  I need you to breath, concentrate on breathing" Keith nodded and Lance indicated him step by step to inhale and exhale. 

"Now Keith push when I tell you" said Coran. 

Keith did as told, and kept pushing when Coran said. 

Lance heard Coran whisper 'this is no good' and immediately asked what was he talking about. 

"There's too much blood"

"What?  Why?"

"I'm not sure"

"We, we have to stop, we shouldn't risk Keith's life"

"Our baby" Keith gasped, barely conscious. 

Lance then remember when his aunt Ann went through something like this, she decided to save her baby's life, she couldn't have known, she gave her life for her baby's but the baby didn't make it either, and uncle Jack was left alone, without his baby and without his wife. Lance made a decision. 

"We can have other, we can adopt Keith, I also don't want to lose our baby, but I can't lose you too Keith" Lance's vision was blurred with tears "Coran please"

"The baby is almost out, we can't stop now, come on Keith just a little bit more, you're almost done, one more push"

Keith pushed one last time and the baby came out. 

"Now take Keith to a healing pod I'll take care of the baby"

Lance didn't lose time, he picked Keith on his arms and started running. 

"Lance" Keith's voice was barely audible "Lance calm down"

"Don't say that when you're dying on my arms"

"Everything will be fine" Keith tried to smile "I love you Lance, you know that, right? "

"I know, I love you too so please stay alive"

"You're the best to ever happen to me"

Lance tried his best to not cry, but when he felt Keith's limp, cold body and the lack of his breathing he fell on his knees, crying and hugging his husband's corpse. 

He called Keith's name again and again, for who knows how long, next he knew the others where talking to him, but whatever they we're saying fell on deaf ears. 

He didn't see his baby till the next day, it was a boy, who didn't look galra at all, he had Lance's eyes, big and blue, but the rest of him was Keith, Lance cried again while he hugged his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and comment if you have anything to say, again, sorry for the typos.


End file.
